


Ineffable Omens

by Ineffable_Devices



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Multi, Old Gods, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, POV Original Character, Rebellion, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Devices/pseuds/Ineffable_Devices
Summary: Supernatural being Chiennezel has existed with his kind for over 5,000 years on the planet they call home. Over a millennium ago Chiennezel decided he wouldn't continue being a pawn for those above him. Leaving his past behind hopefully for good. Now, Bethzy, one of the many people he left behind, has returned. Now, Chiennezel must deal with the past he left behind and saving whatever future he has left.





	Ineffable Omens

“The days turned to weeks. The weeks turn to years. Why are you still here? They left you an eternity ago. Yet you stayed. Are you on your own side? You can never decide. One day you must. Their war isn’t over. And they expect you to fight in it.”

* * *

There was rich energy amid the forest he once called home. It pulled him into its heart, making it impossible for him to resist its thrall. Its rhythmless melody began taking over his mind, melting away all the worries he brought with him, a song and dance the two were both accustomed to, one they have been doing for countless centuries, for the forest was older then the very land it has taken home to. Chiennezel wasn’t surprised to find that it was still as prosperous and luscious as the day he left all those years ago.

With a heavy heart, he continued his journey onwards. Strolling through the overarching leaves and limbs above him, leaving the first marks on the moss veiled trail in what seemed like thousands of years. It was just like Chiennezel remembered it. Hoods of black shadows framed the grove, awaiting dawns luminous beams. Overgrown grasses swayed in the gusts of wind, dancing to the forests song.

Coils of fog began to embrace the limbs of the oak trees, withering around them like an enchanter's milky smoke, mystifying and endless. Tangling itself into the web of leaves above, dripping into the places where nothing has dared to grow in many centuries. A conductor finally coming on stage for their final performance, manipulating those around them, bending the sounds of the Everglades to their very will. A deafening silence hung over the grove where trees dared not to grow. Nothing stirred, nothing scampered, and nothing sang. As if time has frozen, allowing silence to echo the moss-covered trunks, spreading an ancient message to the one who dared to destroy the peace.

Suddenly, a finger of supernatural light fell through the smoky mesh. It was followed by a beam of light, filtering down to become shimmers of gold and silver, glittering in the reflection of the river. A gift from the gods of times before, it chased the shadows, banishing the silence and crept into the spaces where the mist once called home. The scampering of mice returned, in an instant the fluttering of wings echoed throughout the grove, at once the melody of the forest returned, breaking the silence as it filled with light. A barrage of trills and sweet melodies detonated around him, and he knew he had finally arrived.

The primordial forest became alive once more, from the creak of the trees to the burbling of the brook. He walked throughout the shafts of lustrous-gold light as he went, admiring the fluttering of the butterflies, their wings whirling like ripples of silk. 

The forest Chiennezel once knew was revealed in the birthstone-bright light. Oak brown trees stood serenely, awash with a tender glow. Suede-soft flowers littering the overgrowth. As he walked slightly downstream he stopped at a small pond barely hidden behind the grove. The polished mirror of silver, with swirls of white petals twisting slowly on the surface. The ponds edge colonized by boulders, moss softening the edge of the pool. 

Sitting on one of the boulders he waited. Remembering why he left in the first place, despite the appearances not everything here was as peaceful as it is now. At one point, this had been the home to those who shared his mission. But the one they followed did not have the greater good in mind, no, to them, this world was just full of pawns to use. And unlike the others, he refused to be a pawn.

Glancing over at the grove he was greeted with a supernatural spotlight appearing, flecks of gold and silver showering the groves overgrowth. Wilted flowers sprung up with new life, pale petals full of color once more. As the birds warbled an ancient song, one that was nearly as old as the trees themselves, he knew they had arrived. 

Shooting one last glance to the pond, eyes as spellbinding as lodestars looked back at him, they were a-sparkle with astringency and shone like the very fires of hell were trapped behind them. Despite not being in contact with those he worked with in many years, he knew nothing would have changed. They were creatures set on tradition, keeping the same rules as they had when the stars were formed, never altering them in even the most extreme circumstances. Their way of life the same from before the dawn of time to the end of days, all working to please the ones they worked under. To keep the plan on track, for disruption of the ineffable plan would lead to change. The one thing they all hated more than the very ones who left them, the ones they label as traitors. 

He had been labeled as a traitor, in the beginning, all it took to be a traitor in the days of past was to question the old Gods. But times have changed, and those who turned their noses at him were desperate, they needed warriors, and they needed them soon.

At an instant the bird songs stopped, not a creature dared make a sound, for the one thing they all knew was upon them once more. Most creatures like him decided to abandon the human form unless absolutely necessary, categorizing them as weak, slow, and fragile. That was, in fact, the case, compared to the figureless forms human bodies were as useful as they were resilient, and they could hardly handle a well-targeted blow. 

The fact that Bethzy even stood before him in a human form was astonishing, for she was the one who led the campaign to rid their kind of the weight the bodies carried. She loathed the restrictions the human figure placed on her as much as she hated him, another reason he was so astonished that she was the one answering his call. Maybe he didn’t know the desperation plaguing his kind to the full extent. 

Making his way through the grove to where she stood, and illuminating incandescent light drew him nearer and nearer without letting him have a second thought. A blanket of stability and security, quietly wrapping itself around him. A false sense of security he knew not to fall into.

“Chiennezel, it’s been far too long. Whatever have you been getting up to? I’m sure you know the Great Plan is still in the works.” Bethzy said, turning to him. Her eyes glittered like two eternity-blue jewels unwrought in the snow, but they still couldn’t hide the unrest circling in her mind, however unphased she tried to appear on the surface. 

“You know what, Bethzy, I really couldn’t agree less.” He deadpanned, flicking his gaze over her in distrust. “Let’s skip the formalities and get to the point, hm? We both know time doesn’t wait for us and I know I have much better things to be doing.” By that point, the light had slipped out of existence, leaving only the lingering feeling of a soft, warm dream that one wouldn’t want to wake from. The unrest in Bethzy’s eyes disappeared almost as fast as the light had, leaving behind pure and unfiltered displeasure. 

“Always straight to the point. I can see you haven’t changed much in the last millennium; you’re still as unpleasant as ever.” Taking a step towards him she glanced at the pond. “Let us walk, we have much to speak of- such as why you continue to let your form be that unholy thing.” Bethzy looked over his body with a stare that cut through him like ice, almost as cold and dry as her soul.

“Might as well chat while you’re here. Also, do you really not realize the irony in that statement, though?” They began an aimless stroll through the woods. 

“We don’t need to discuss the body in which I inhabit, it’s merely for convenience's sake. And we do not have the time to ‘chat’ as you said, we need to talk about the matters at hand. If you plan to fight on our side we’re going to have much to discuss.” At this, Chiennezel stopped in his tracks and turned to Bethzy, eyes igniting like embers landing on kindling. Full of vehemence, any composure he had brought with him disappeared like mist in the sun. 

“Who said I would be fighting in your war? Nothing _I’ve_ done should have brought you to that conclusion.” 

“Why else would you be here?!” She spat, shifting her weight to her side and locking her jaw. “Now quit being so stubborn, you know we have work to do. I don’t feel like dealing with your obdurate ways for longer than I have to.” 

“I’m not fighting with you, and that’s final. I will not be a pawn.” 

Bethzy let out a frustrated sigh, rolling her head back slightly to the right, before taking a deep breath. She exhaled deeply and snapped her head back to face him, gaze holding waves of a violent sea stronger than the mightiest creature, crashing against the shoreline with unknown fury. 

“Chiennezel, you know as well as I that it is not our place to question the Great Plan. That plan includes fighting in this war. No matter what you choose it will happen, the question is if you want to live out your purpose. The _reason you were created._ If you are unable to do so, I can’t promise that you will remain untouched by our acts as you’ve been in the past, for nothing will be left peaceful once the plan is carried out. Our kind will be able to roam freely once more. But it’s your choice whether or not you waste away out here or put your resentment behind you and join us. For the greater good.” 

“If the greater good is ending all life on this planet then I can’t and won’t stand by when I could at least do something. You may not see these creatures for what they truly are, but they are more than just pawns in some plan. I will not join you, and I will do everything in my power to make sure you and our kind don’t succeed in bringing about the end of our world. Whether you mean to or not, this world can’t survive without someone keeping balance. I don’t care if that has to be me.” Chiennezel stared coldly back at Bethzy, crossing his arms. 

“You know... they warned me about this. Your _headstrong_ nature.” She gave him a look of disgust as if he had just committed an act so foul she almost couldn’t even bear to look at him. “This is your last chance. After this, we won’t bother trying to protect you. If you wish to die a fool, then I won’t stop you, but do not for a second think you will succeed in your dimwitted plan to save life on this planet.” She ranted, growing less furious with him and more resigned to his death. Chiennezel wasn’t sure which of her two emotions he preferred. 

She continued. “We will do everything in our power to keep the Great Plan on track. Those who perish will be have paid the ultimate sacrifice and their souls will let us continue on. You may not see it now, but this is the greater good, at the very least the greatest good these creatures will ever get.” 

The light was back, not as strong as before, but still a soft glow. It seemed to silence the forest, flecks of gold and silver sparkling in the air around her. With one final look at Chiennezel, she spoke again. “Unless you’ve come to your senses, I will be going. There is no reason for me to waste not only my time but yours as well. If you really are so determined to ‘save’ this irrelevant planet despite all of the odds stacked against you, then I’d get started soon on forging a plan to do so. Nothing can stop the Great Plan, but I’m sure you’d think of something to at least try.” 

“Bethzy, you know as well as I do that the Great Plan doesn’t exist, if-”

“Enough Chiennezel!” She shrieked, composure going out the window in an instant. She seethed with rage, lips moving violently as she said, “I will not tolerate any more of your blatant disrespect of our gods. If you have don’t anything important or useful to say then I’ll be going. I refuse to listen to you throwing insults around about our kind any longer.”

“Well then, I suppose you should run along then.” He made little shooing motions with his hands, delighting in the enraged look it received. “I wouldn’t want to waste any more of your ‘precious time’ my dear lady, now would I?”

The way she stared at him made him wonder if she was trying to set him on fire with her eyes. Finally, after several beats of silence, she spoke. “Goodbye Chiennezel. I love to say that it was a pleasure, but we both know that would be a blatant lie. ”

Chiennezel laughed, partly at her attempt to offend him and partly at the fact that she genuinely seemed to think he cared at all whether the whole of their kind lived or died. “See ya Bethzy, spread the word, will you? I wouldn’t want anyone else to waste my time with more little enlistment sessions.” 

Bethzy didn’t respond, instead choosing to erupt in a sudden flash of golden light, leaving behind only a smoky cloud of gold making its way down to the overgrowth, burying itself into the earth, spreading the warmth to all it could touch. 

“Pompous fuck, can’t believe they’re actually going to go through with that Great Plan shit.” Chiennezel hissed at no one in particular. Maybe the doves would have some insight into the situation. It was a useless thought, however; the times of interacting with all the creatures that walked the earth had long since passed. He would have better luck asking a fish to climb a tree than gaining any sort of new information.

Suddenly a cold wind encircled him, the feeling of anguish and dismay filled his very being in a way he had never felt in the 5,000 years he’d spent walking the planet. Of course, it could be nothing, yet the feeling that something massive had changed was unshakable. There was still a possibility that it was just a small change, but there was also a fraction of a chance that whatever just happened could have changed the course of history. Something that could bring about the end of days.

He was overreacting, plain and simple, and he knew that with utmost certainty. The timeline of their world was ingrained in his memory, and nothing would have just _changed_ out of nowhere. They still had over 500 years before the supposed ‘Great Plan’ would really begin. Not only that, but his old god refused to change these sort of things at a moments notice, especially after meticulously planning them for centuries. It would be out of character for them to destroy the timeline they all held so sacred.

Placing his hands into his jacket pockets and sending one final glance to the pond it struck him that the petals floating on the water were no longer snow white, but a deep shade of maroon. The color was eerily similar to that of blood, which was ...mildly concerning. Yet just like the wind, he brushed it off and told himself he was being paranoid. It was quite obvious the old petals simply got hit with the light when Bethzy came and they reverted back to their natural hue once the effects of the light had vanished with her.

Turning back the way he came he observed the true nature of the grove as he continued his journey back to his village. It was comparable to a scene out of a children's book, he thought. Rabbits weaving through the tree trunks, seemingly chasing each other through the overgrowth. Mice scampered through the overgrowth, weaving through blades of grass. Birds perched on tree branches, singing their melody as those flying above them, soaring majestically in the clouds, dove down to join the chorus on the nimble branches of the trees. The real center point of the grove, though, were the trees circling it. Despite how the time-chiseled trees may seem weary at times, their lightning-fork branches reached out in the sky holding the sun flame-gold and bonfire-red leaves mightily, bringing new life to the forest as the seasons changed. The caroling birds that sung summers harmonies were replaced with the drumming woodpeckers that created a rhythm the rest of the forest followed gracefully, creating harmonies no man could dare to imagine.

Yet as he walked through the picturesque scene before him, one thought seemed to endlessly plague his mind. If those like him were desperate enough to send _Bethzy_ to try and enlist him in their battle, despite their obvious hatred for what another, what else would they be willing to do? Could it be they are suddenly desperate enough to change the timeline completely, in an attempt to throw off the opposition? All Chiennezel really knew was that he had work to do when he got home. Still, despite the painful amount of effort it would take for him to even _attempt_ to keep order in these lands, he quite enjoyed them, and he would be damned if anyone fucked up his life any more than they already had.


End file.
